Jen's and Kira's revenge
by deathscout1293
Summary: Jen and Kira are visited by mysterious time travelers who are willing to help turn the Gelflings loneliness backwards and Jen and Kira are willing to do anything to bring their race back. Even if it means fighting in humanities most bloodiest wars in the 20th century and even beyond.
1. Chapter 1

JEN AND KIRA'S REVENGE CH 1

24 hrs after Jen healed the dark crystal, He and Kira started their first day without the fear of the Skesis by eating breakfast in the dinning room. Kira prepared a wonderful meal for Jen and herself. She got recipies from a cookbook she found in the castle's library. After they thanked the creator for the food, they began eating. Kira looked at Jen and said. "Jen if only we had a bigger clan that we can share this meal with." "I know." said Jen. "But look on the bright side we can eat a meal without any distubances." Jen let out a big sigh of relief. "For once I can sit back and relax." CRASH. All of a sudden the dinning room was filled with light while a force of energy crashed into the food sending it flying all over the place. Jen and Kira ducked under the table. "Whats going on!" shouted Kira. "It looks like a powerful storm!" Jen shouted back. The light and movement stopped. Kira and Jen dared not to poke their heads out so they stared at this machine that appered from under the table. The door to the machine popped open and someone with black boots walked out. the voice spoke. "Caleb this place does not look like a typical viking mead hall." "There are no vikings here Paul thats why." said Caleb. "So the land of Thor does not have any vikings in it huh?" asked Paul. "Land of Thor, I thought u said land of Thra." Caleb said confusingly.

"Besides I want to see some Gelflings so i can help them defeat the crab like Gartham." Caleb said. Just then Kira stood up and said. "How are you going to do that? My mate and I are the only Gelfings left." Hmmm well then we'll just teach you how to be warriors and take you back in time so you can literally kill all the Gartham and live happily ever after." Caleb said. Paul then interupted. "Umm Caleb how are we going to do that their not really the warrior types unlike us." "Easy we give them this medcine stuff here and it will make them a warrior, kinda like steroides minus the harmful affects." Caleb remarked. "O by the way my name is Caleb and this is Paul, say hi Paul." "Why Caleb I hate this place." said Paul. "But look at them Paul their faces say help us we want to kill thes damn Gartham." said Caleb. "Anyway whats your name?" asked Caleb. "My name is Kira and this is Jen and how are you two going to help us?" askd Kira. "Very easily all you have to do is lay down and we stab you with this." Caleb showed the Geflings the large needle with blue liquid in the seringe. Jin and Kira fainted. Caleb walked over to them and stuck them with the needle. Caleb and Paul watched as Jen's and Kira's muscles start to grow. The two Gelflings woke up and stood up looking at each other. They were two feet taller and their bone structure was thicker. Kira then looked over at Caleb and Paul. "So where to now?" she asked. "You choice your place of experiance. Normandy 1944 or Khe Sanh 1968?" Caleb asked. Kira thought for a second and said "Khe Sanh." "Alright Paul lets go to Nam and have some fun." said Caleb with excitement. "Ok bro lets hope none of us gets captured or anything." said Paul. "Hahahahahaha wow that would be funny." Caleb laughed. Kira, Jen and Paul just stared at him with annoyance. Then Paul pushed the button and off they went.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

The machine flew through time and landed in Khe sanh. Kira looked around and said. "Wow this place is humid and so warm, I thought you said this is a war?" "Wait for it" Caleb said. BOOM! Bombs were going off everywhere. Soldiers scrambled to combat the advancing NVA army. "What do we do now guys?" asked Jen. Um run like hell to that bunker to suit up and get armed. Caleb, Paul and the Gelflings ran into the bunker and Caleb started handing out weapons. Paul grabbed a colt .45 and a M14, Caleb grabbed a M60 machine gun and he handed Jen a M16 with a grenade launcher attachement and Kira received the outdated M1 gerand. "Kira your a new medic cause females are not actually supposed to be on the front lines in this era, but this weapon is reliable. Just keep it clean. The drug Paul and I gave you gives you the ability to work on military equipment except flying vehicles." Caleb said. "O by the way welcome to Nam and the first U.S cavalry regiment." said Caleb with a smile. Caleb got Kira to the medical tent, as Paul and Jen went in a Huey helicoptor to help with the counter attack. Jen and Paul was patroling the nearby forest for the enemy. They could hear the battle still raging. A NVA soldier ran out and Paul quickly shot him in the head. Blood splashed on Jen's face. "Thats how you do it Gelfling quick and to the point." Paul said. Jen was terrified. He hated walking through the forest in fear of the enemy. The patrol came to a clearing and a small farming cart was in the way. A soldier tried to move it but it was rigged with explosives and tore a hole in the soldier's stomach. Jen watched in horror as the soldier gasped for air with his guts hanging out. NVA soldiers then attacked the patrol. Jen froze and could'nt fire his weapon. A soldier grabbed Jen and shouted. "Hey mother fucker fire your fucking weapon!" The soldier then slapped Jen in the back of his helmet. Jen raised his rifle and took aim at the nearest enemy combatant. Jen squeezed the trigger and the bullet went through the enemy's throught. Jen also fired the grenade launcher killing three more. Hand to hand combat then ensued. Paul was standing his ground easily killing the enemy. A enemy soldier then jumped on Jen. Jen quickly took his knife and stabbed the enemy soldier in the eye socket. Blood trickled down onto Jen's face. He smercked as if he enjoyed it. After a while, helicoptors started to arrive and pick up the American soldiers. Jen sat on his seat with his vest still on but unbuckled. The heli landed in front of the medical tent to drop off the wounded. Caleb walked out and said. "Jen you look like shit." "Nam will do that to ya bro." Jen replied while lighting up a cigarett. Kira then ran out and hugged Jen relived that he wasnt one of the ones who died.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

Kira woke up the following night to the sound of sirens. "Is it an attack?'' she said to a fellow nurse. ''No we got wounded imbound." the nurse replied. Kira along with the other nurses ran to the medical tent as helicoptors landed dropping off wounded. Kira already knew about healing due to her being a female Gelfling, but this was diferent. She never seen anything like what she saw as soldiers were being brought in. Moaning and bloodied it looked like a slaughter house to her. A soldier was placed on Kira's operating table. He had a gapeing wound in his chest. Kira called for some assistance as she tried to keep the heart and lungs covered and working. After a couple of hours of operating, the soldier became stable. He could rest in the makeshift hospital. Kira wiped her forhead of sweat replacing it with the soldier's blood from her hand. She then stepped outside to throw up. The next evening, Kira was invited by her nurse friends to join them in a toast of a succesful mission the soldiers made by capturing one of the hills. Kira held her shot of wiskey and sipped it a little. "Eww it tastes weird." She said. "Just take it all at once." one of the nurses said. Kira gulped the shot and made a weird face. Throug out the night, Kira took shot after shot and became drunk. Kira couldt speak in her normal calm innocent voice. Instead she was loud and rude. Jen, Caleb and Paul walked in and Kira said. "Well if it isnt the three stooges, Curly Flow and Hairy." Its Moe, Larry and Curly you crazy girl." said Paul. "Shutup mr im so smart I know everything. And you Caleb why do you act so stupid sometimes?" Kira asked. "Who's acting." Caleb replied. "Kira what happend to you why are you acting like this?" Jen asked. "Jen buddy shes drunk." said Caleb. Kira walked over and pushed Caleb out the window. Paul then just walked out and said? "Caleb are you ok?'' Caleb just staired at the night sky and said. "She pushed me Paul, the sweet innocent Gelfling pushed me." Paul laughed and helped his cousin to his feet. Kira turned her attention to Jen and grabbed his arm and walked to the back of the bar. Kira then started making out with Jen as she strted taking off his clothes. She looked deep into his eyes and said. "I want you to fuck me." She then started taking her clothes off. Jen couldnt refuse. The next morning, Caleb and Paul went inside the tent where Kira normally slept. They found her and Jen beside each other on two seperate cots. "Awww look at the cute Gelflings I'm going to wake them up. Waky waky eggs and backey. Ooo that makes me hungry." Caleb said. Caleb then looked at the shocked Gelflings' eyes. They were filled with anoyance. "O SHIT" Caleb said as Jen and Kira lunged after him and started beating him up. Paul then said. "Hahaha Caleb is etting beat up by Gelflings." After a while, paul then asked the gang if they wanted to stay here or go further into the future to combat aliens. Kira said "Would I get to be a soldier cause I want to shoot stuff." Paul said Of course. So they snuck back through the base and got into the machine and travelled across time and space to fight aliens.


	4. Chapter 4

CH4

The machine stopped. Paul checked the clock and location of where they were at. "Yep were here." he said. Everyone got out and started walking twords the command post of the base. Paul's and Caleb's friend Mike greeted them. "Who are these people?'' Mike asked. "They are the Gelflings we told you about." said Caleb. So Caleb, Paul, and Mike took the Gelflings to the arms room and equiped them with better weapons than before. (of course cause its the freakin future) Kira got all excited that she will be able to fight along Jen's side. They then had to go and relive the gaurds at one of the outposts along the mountain pass. They took a vehicle which was big enough for four people and a gunner. Kira insisted she be the gunner. Mike drove, Paul sat beside Mike in the vehicle commanders spot and Jen sat behind Paul. Caleb was about to take his seat behind Mike when he was stopped cause a replacement generator needed to be taken to the outpost and it needed to go where Caleb was about to sit. "Thats alright ill take the four wheeler out instead." Caleb said. They began their journey. It was rainy and mist blanketed the pass. Kira scanned the area. Her visor on her helmet acted like a computer scanner where if any enemy troops are near by she can see them before they spotted them. Caleb was driving just below the ridgeline so he can scout out any oposition up ahead. Caleb made it to the outpost first. No gaurds were present and burn marks covered the door. Caleb grabbed his radio to tell Paul. "_Team leader this is Hawkeyes" "Hawkeyes this is Teamleader send it." "There_ _is no sign of personel at the gates and the gates have burn marks on them over" "Rodger read you lima charlie just wait for our arival, be there in five Mikes. Over" _The rest of the team showed up. Caleb, Paul and Jen searched the area. Everyone inside were dead. Bodies of the reptillian aliens were there as well so the enemy must have regrouped. Paul had the vihicle positioned so they can easily escape. Kira and Jen held a chokepoint with Kira manning a .50 caliber machinegun. Jen gaurded her with a lighter mahinegun that he can easily pic up and shoot with. Caleb gaurded the coomand room with the generator which he rigged to explode if things get bad. Paul was up on the tower with a sniper rifle and Mike manned the railgun. The aliens started their attack. Kira tore the aliens to shreds with the .50. She had a huge smile on her face. Thirty minutes into the battle, alien transport ships started hovering the outpost. Make made easy work with the railgun as one by one he shot them down. An alien then managed to slip by the Gelflings and Paul and jumped on Mikes railgun. It made a shreiking noise at Mike. He screamed like a girl and jumped off grabbing his assult rifle and killed the alien. The alien dropped a grenade which blew up the railgun. Paul shouted at Jen and Kira to get out of there. A couple of aliens grabbed Jen and flew up to the transport ship hovering above. Kira managed to reach the ship with her jump pack and wings. The ship flew off with the Gelflings inside. Paul and Mike jumped in the vehicle hidden away. "Caleb hurry up and get to the vehicle!" Paul shouted over the intercom inside the comand room. Caleb responded back. "Go ahead and go ill catch up." Caleb watched as they drove off. Caleb started the timer on the bomb and blew the side door open with his shotgun killing a couple of aliens standing behind it. Caleb efforasly made his way to the fourwheeler and drove off just as the command room blew up.


	5. Chapter 5

CH5

Caleb made it to where Paul and Mike were waiting for him. "So whats the plan then im sure those poor elves are freaking the fuck out." said Caleb. "Well im sure they were takin to wherever the aliens hide out is." said Paul. "Where do you sugest we look?" asked Caleb. "What about the huge swamp." said Mike. "Thats the most stupid idea I have ever heard. Wait reptiles like swamps lets check out that huge swamp. God Im smart glad I thought of it.'' Paul said with glee. "Wow Paul your so smart." remarked Caleb. "Holy shit when can I shoot you guys in the head. The swamp was my fucking idea. Damn Paul you cant think of stuff all the time!'' exclaimed Mike. After the guys got done bickering at each other, they decided to go rescue Jen and Kira. At the aliens's camp, Kira sat in a cage with her hands bound to the top of the cage with a rag tied between her teeth. She watched helplessly as they interogate Jen. Jen was so weak from the beatings that the reptilians didnt even bother tieing up Jen. They just threw him in the cage with Kira. One of the gaurds said. "Dont worry about him youll get your turn in the morning." The gaurd let out a sadistic laugh and walked off. Jen managed to crawl to Kira and laid his bloodied head on her lap. It began to rain. Kira hoped that she would drown before the aliens got a hold of her. Paul, Caleb and Mike found their way to the alien camp. "Ok Paul whats the plan?" aked Caleb. Paul invisioned him and Caleb walking up to the gaurds and start shooting them with silenced weapons then freeing the Gelflings and making it home just in time for coffie. "Hmmm nice plan Paul bu this is my plan." Caleb then invisioned him and Paul repeling down and save the Gelflings and Mike would start a diversion on the other side of the camp so they can escape, and make it home just in time to have some cookies "How about we combine both your ideas into one." said Mike "Then we can be home in time for some driftracing on tv." All three agreed and came up with a plan. Kira woke up and noticed the sun was coming up. A gaurd walked up and said. "Well its thats time human hope your ready to talk or alot of pain will be in your future." A shadowy figure dropped behind the gaurd and slit the gaurds neck wide open with greenish blue blood spraying allover Kira and Jen. It was Caleb. Kira tried to tell Caleb that Jen was hurt but her gag muffled her voice. "What I... cant... understand you. you got something in your mouth." Kira glared at Caleb. Caleb laughed and opened the cage. He took Kira's gag out and untied her hands. Kira slapped Caleb. "OWE what was that for?'' Caleb whined. "That was for being stupid and this is for rescuing me." Kira gave Caleb a kiss on the lips. She got Caleb to carry Jen out of the camp while Paul and Mike started blowing up the camp. Kira gaurded Caleb as he put Jen in the transport ship the aliens had outside the camp. Paul and Mike joined them after Paul threw a beacon in the middle of the camp. Human ships then started bombarding the camp killing all the aliens. They landed on base and Kira started treating Jen's wounds. The next day, Jen was back to normal and he and Kira were ready to stop the Gelfling genocide. Paul then had a meeting with everyone and started bt saying. "Kira, Jen this time dont get captured.'' "Whoa whoa whoa, what the hell do you think we were doing. I didnt wake up that morning saying hmmm today is a perfect day to get captured by an alien race, bound and gagged while seeing my mate getting beat to death!'' Kira shouted angerly. Kira then walked up to Paul and started punching him. Caleb went to help Paul but Jen tripped him and started beating on Caleb. After a good two minutes of roling around punching and kicking each other, they stopped and started laughing. Mike then came rushing in screaming and smashed a chair over Jen's head which started back up the fight. Kira and Jen managed to wrestle the humans into the machine where it was accidently bumped sending them back to Thra. The machine stopped and everyone froze. Jen opened the door to see a village of Gelflings. "Hey guys we made it!" he shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6

Everyone stepped out of the machine, The villagers were staring at these strange Gelflings that were all brused and black eyed. Kira ran up andstarted talking to the villagers. She introduced Jen and motioned for the other guys. The village elder walked up to Caleb and started staring at his ears. "My short ears for a Gelfling." He said while touching and poking Caleb. "Paul its touching me.'' "Its ok Caleb be stong dont anger it." Paul assured him. The old Gelfling asked the strange Gelflings. "What clan are you with?" Caleb spoke "Paul and I are from clan Ireland and Mike is from clan Italy." "I see no family crest in your short hair." The elder said. "Well we wear ours around our necks." said Caleb. Caleb and Paul pulled out their celtic crosses and Mike pulled out his Ferrari dog tag. They then spent the evening with the Gelflings. Paul was about to go nuts. He always hated the tale of the Dark Crystal and everyone in it. Caleb on the other hand caught the eye of the elder's great great grand daughter. She was the age of 25. Caleb waled over to her and asked her what her name was. She told him that her name is Adena. Adena held Caleb and said "I want you in my clan." "Awsome you want to be part of the Ireland clan." "O no no no" she said "youll be part of clan Karudan" "Ok thats fine I guess" said Caleb. A Gelfling then ran up warning the village that the Skeksis had sent an army of Garthim to destroy the Gelfling race. Kira then grabbed her weapons and decided to end the Garthim wars before it gets started. The gang made it to the castle just as waves of Garthim started pouring out of the castle. Kira started breifing the guys "Ok guys here is what we do. Mike you run around screaming like a girl. Paul you use your well aimed over powered shots. Jen you and I just kep shooting at them until they are all dead, and Caleb does what ever." Caleb walked up "I seen this charge on youtube." Caleb cleared his throte. Alright gents lets do this LEEROYYYY JENNNKINNSSSS. Caleb tarted running into the Garthim firing his machinegun. "Paul I need some heavy metal music." said Caleb. "Dammit Caleb." said Kira "What an idiot" said Jen. "Caleb how bout some impending doom." said Paul. Paul started playing the song from Impending Doom, Deceiver. Mike ran around blowing up Garthim while laughing like an idiot with an occasional girlish scream. Paul joined in the fight with Kira and Jen. SkekUng looked on horrified as he sees Gelflings tearing his army to shreds. The battle lasted what seemed like forever. After it was done, the feild was littered with the bodies of Garthim. Caleb and Paul gave Kira and Jen two hand guns each. They figured that they should have the previlege of killing the Skeksis. Jen and Kira walked into the crystal chamber where the Skeksis all were gathered. Kira had a big smile on her face and she and Jen began to unload their 454 casull bullets into the skeksis. The emporor was left alive. Kira walked up behind him and slowly severed his head off his shoulders with his own knife. Kira then sent the head by messenger to the Gelfling tribes. A couple of days later, The gang walked to a strange valley and spotted the bodies of creatures who had four arms and one of them was missing a head. They all paused and thought for a second then all at once shouted SON OF A BITCH. "Well lets go eat im hungry." said Caleb. Caleb got with Paul and Mike. and said, "So what do we do with Jen and Kira?'' "Well we were going to kill them but everything might work out with them actually being born in another 800 years or so." said Paul. "Well I want to get out of here'' said Mike. The guys went back to the machine and Adena wished to go with Caleb. So of course Caleb took her back home with them. The elder looked at Kira and said. "Whats wrong my queen?'' "I feel happy that I got revenge on those damn lizards but I want more, so I took this when I traveled with the other guys. It will give me Jen and 500 other Gelflings more powere than we can possibly imagine.'' said Kira. "What are you going to do?" the elder asked. Kira smirked and said. "I want earth."


End file.
